Um caminho para dois Outtakes
by Analoguec
Summary: Outtakes com várias cenas extras da história Um caminho para dois
1. Como são os homens de Tokyo?

_Nota da Autora:_ Olá a todos :) Depois de ver tantas histórias por aí com outtakes legais, decidi fazer o mesmo com _Um caminho para dois. _Esse é o primeiro em que pensei. A cena se passa no capítulo 19, e decidi tirá-la para não deixar o capítulo muito longo, e também para não atrapalhar o desenvolvimento da história. Espero que gostem! Reviews são sempre bem-vindos, já sabem!

* * *

><p><strong>Um caminho para dois<strong>

**Como são os homens de Tokyo?**

_Outtake capítulo 19_

_Betado por Thais _

-Tem certeza de que ele não vai aparecer por aqui? – Rin perguntou pela terceira vez a uma prima, quase cravando os dentes nos nós dos dedos de tanto nervosismo. As primas a chamaram pra terem uma conversa entre "amigas", o que significava, sem Hakudoushi ou qualquer outro primo, irmão ou tio esclarecidamente homem.

Aquilo foi uma deixa para Jakotsu participar. Ele, de leve, empurrou a prima até a beirada de uma enorme cama.

-Seu quarto está tão diferente, Botan. – Rin comentou, observando as paredes cor de laranja. Há eras não pisava lá. Culpa das reuniões familiares para as quais não foi.

-Mudei as cores pra parecer mais alegre. – ela abriu os braços expansivamente – Adoro.

-Está mesmo bonito. – Jakotsu se limitou a comentar, sentando ao lado de Rin. Outras dez primas também ocupavam os espaços disponíveis em cadeiras, banquinhos, chão ou mesmo sentando no colo uma da outra.

-Vamos, vamos, já chequei tudo. – Momiji, irmã gêmea de Botan, anunciou depois de verificar a presença masculina próximas ao quarto – Só temos algumas horas antes Rin voltar para Tokyo.

Todos os olhares de voltaram para ela.

-O-O q-que vo-vocês querem saber? – ela se tremia toda. Seria o centro das atenções por alguns instantes.

-Rin, eu achei que você voltaria usando cílios _led_. – uma prima de terceiro grau falou como se fosse a coisa mais trágica que já acontecera.

Jakotsu fechou os olhos, respirou ruidosamente fundo, contou até dez, depois reabriu os olhos e esperou pela resposta de Rin.

-Ah, é verdade, é moda por lá... mas nunca quis usar. O povo de lá tem uma moda muito estranha. Sabiam que eles sabem da vida um do outro por anúncios num canal de mensagens?

-Hein? – todas as cabeças se inclinaram na direção dela. Pareciam esticados como pescoço de tartarugas.

-É um serviço de fofocas. O nome é _Gossip Cop_. – ela sentiu um delicioso tremor percorrer a espinha ao lembrar a foto em que beijava o rosto de Sesshoumaru e que também foi parar onde não deveria – Acontece alguma coisa na cidade e todo mundo sabe na mesma hora.

-Nossa. Parece o serviço que a Momiji faz em nossa família. – o tom da irmã foi meio irônico, meio inocente, o que causou dúvidas na seriedade da afirmação.

-E os homens, Rin? – uma prima de cabelo pintado de vermelho parecia curiosa por outras informações – O que achou dos homens de Tokyo?

O silêncio pairou no quarto inteiro. Enquanto Rin prendia a respiração diante da ousada pergunta, tentando entendê-la, todo mundo sentia o constrangimento. A garota ao lado da prima curiosa a cutucou, fazendo uma carranca para ela.

Mais um momento de silêncio se passou até Rin limpar discretamente a garganta e começar a falar num tom muito calmo:

-Eu acho os homens de lá menos educados que os daqui... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando nas primeiras vezes que Sesshoumaru muito grosseiramente a ignorava.

Muitos pares de olhos piscavam como tivessem acabado de acordar. Inclusive Jakotsu, já erguendo as sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

-Mas eles são bonitos sim, e podem ser educados quando podem. – ela reprimiu o sorriso ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru abrindo e fechando a porta do Centro Acadêmico para ela nas vezes que tiveram que fechar a sala no final do dia.

Rin limpou a garganta.

-Além de bonitos e educados, eles também são bons amigos. – lembrou do dia que Sesshoumaru ficou jantando e fazendo companhia no apartamento dela, apesar dos terríveis dias que precederam ao momento – Eles escutam com atenção, fazem companhia e dão sugestões de como podemos resolver nossos problemas.

-E você gostou de alguém lá? – outra prima, que Rin jurava que não tinha mais que treze anos para estar ali, perguntou num tom imensamente curioso.

-A-Alguém?

-Fala logo, Rin. – Momiji ordenou, ficando subitamente em pé e colocando as mãos nos quadris – Essa sua cara de "não entendi" não engana ninguém.

Rin corou absurdamente, sentindo já suor de tanto que o rosto ficou aquecido com a pressão que exerciam nela para que revelasse as coisas. Ela gostou _mesmo_ de alguém lá? Ela gostava de Sesshoumaru? Jakotsu achava que ela deveria tentar, mesmo não sabendo que futuro teria um relacionamento entre ambos.

_Será que era realmente o momento de tentar?_

Quando Rin iria abrir a boca para responder, viu Momiji colocando um dedo nos lábios, num gesto cuidadoso pedindo silêncio. Ela foi à janela, afastou as cortinas e pôs a cabeça do lado de fora, virando para o lado esquerdo.

-Oi, primo Hakudoushi. – falou divertida.

Rin arregalou os olhos, assim como os demais.

Segundos depois, o rosto de Hakudoushi apareceu na janela também, do lado de fora ainda. Ele se segurava na batente para não cair do segundo andar.

-Você disse que não ia reportar pra família o que ela fosse contar aqui, então decidi escutar um pouco. Mas vocês falam muito baixo. Só ouvi alguma coisa com a Rin querendo usar cílios _led_.

Jakotsu estava no outro instante ao lado de Momiji e assustou Hakudoushi ao simplesmente baixar o vidro da janela para fechar. O primo deu um berro de susto e acabou se soltando, e todo mundo ouviu o impacto seco de algo caindo no chão do jardim em cima do canto de roseiras, provavelmente.

-Jakko! – Rin gritou, correndo para afastar os dois da janela e abri-la. Pôs a cabeça do lado de fora e viu o irmão coberto de folhas e com visíveis arranhões no rosto, escalando novamente a parede para chegar ao quarto.

-Opa... – Jakotsu murmurou ao ouvir os expletivos que o primo soltava contra a pessoa dele. Virou-se e correu até a porta para fugir, exatamente no mesmo instante em que Hakudoushi pulou pela janela como um ninja e correu atrás dele pelos corredores da enorme casa.

O quarto ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse passado um furacão e só sobrassem os destroços. Todas as garotas olhavam atonitamente a porta.

Botan foi a primeira a falar:

-Bem, agora que estamos sozinhas...

-... está na hora de continuarmos a conversa. – Momiji deu um sorriso, indo até a porta para trancá-la.

E do lado de fora, as pessoas passavam pela porta sem se importar com a conversa que acontecia dentro de um quarto de paredes cor de laranja.

* * *

><p><em>Nota da autora II:<em> Espero que tenham gostado! Tenho mais alguns outtakes planejados, mas eles virão conforme a publicação de alguns capítulos. Se tiverem também alguma sugestão, podem mandar e eu tento ver o que posso fazer :P

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!


	2. Sango tem uma epifania

**Um caminho para dois**

**Sango tem uma epifania**

_Outtake capítulo 7_

Apesar de ser completamente idiota, inútil e uma fonte potencial para semeação da discórdia, eu tinha que admitir que aquele serviço do Gossip Cop poderia ser de ajuda, como prova para assassinatos por exemplo.

Porque era exatamente isso que aconteceria na nossa universidade quando meus amigos encontrassem pelo corredor aquele rapaz da foto, a mesma em que Rin aparecia dividindo um beijo com ele.

A primeira reação que tive foi dar um grito. Eu estava no café conversando com Kagome e Inuyasha quando recebi a mensagem do _Gossip Cop,_ imaginando que Houshi Miroku já tinha aprontado alguma. Mas quando olhei a foto... Eles não entenderam minha reação de imediato, mas logo depois também receberam uma mensagem.

(Se bem que nunca imaginei esses dois recebendo mensagens desse serviço idiota além de... hmm... bem, deixa pra lá.)

Não consegui também imaginar as consequências daquilo. Estávamos às vésperas das eleições, os principais líderes de cada campanha estavam brigados até ontem (ou até minutos antes de eu receber aquela foto pelo celular) e agora descubro que uma das nossas colegas estava... er... Eu nem sei se _envolvida _era a palavra mais adequada. Mas era mesmo isso.

Era dormir com o inimigo, praticamente.

Inuyasha, ao ver a foto, murmurou um palavrão e começou a rir do nada, levantando-se depois. Falou que ia procurar Houshi Miroku, dizendo que havia um dedo dele nisso e que logo todo mundo da campanha iria quebrá-lo, arrancá-lo da mão e dar para os cachorros comerem. Ele viveria com quatro dedos para sempre.

Enquanto Inuyasha ia procurar Miroku, Kagome e eu corremos por algumas salas procurando por Rin, por Miroku e mesmo por Sesshoumaru, mesmo quando esse aí nem vivia aos gritos e brigas tolas com nossa colega.

Disfarcei um suspiro cansado. Era sempre assim. Desde que ela chegou, por sinal. A referência do nosso curso entrava constantemente em discussão com a nova aluna de Nagoya. E muitas vezes nem havia motivo para isso. Era muitas vezes por pura tolice, e nem acreditava que existia uma garota no mundo que poderia ter chiliques porque um rapaz fez um comentário idiota sobre a roupa estilo Barbie que ela usa.

(E também ainda não acredito que _ele _fez isso há algumas semanas. Sério.)

Foi quando encontramos a sala de nossas reuniões aberta. E lá estavam Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin.

O que estão espalhando por aí é verdade? – Kagome perguntou ao nos aproximarmos dela, que ainda tremia um pouco – O que Kouga fez?

Foi quando eu _vi. _

A pequenina mão da nossa pequenina colega de Nagoya estava com os dedos enroscados com os do nosso colega Sesshoumaru. Eles pareciam não ter se dado conta. _Ninguém_ pareceu notar. Eu vi, senti e entendi.

Entendi o motivo das brigas. As discussões, as provocações. Ele ao lado dela, ela ao lado dele. _Sempre._

Mas eles não se davam conta, conclui ao ver os dedos se separarem.

-F-Foi muito rápido... – ela começou a falar, deixando escapar o sotaque. Geralmente ela se controlava para falar um japonês perfeito na nossa frente – Kouga e eu estávamos conversando, depois ele... bem... Só percebi o que aconteceu por causa do "público".

-Os espiões da _Gossip Cop_são rápidos. Recomendo que compre um celular bem depressa. – Kagome falou enquanto ela e eu a abraçávamos para dar força. Ela estava precisando para se acalmar.

-Celulares e eu não nos damos bem... perdi uns cinco ano passado. Eu não imaginava que existia algo assim aqui... O que eu faço agora? Eles vão esquecer? E... e as eleições?

Ainda bem que, apesar de ser infantil em se tratando do comportamento ao lado dos garotos, ela tinha em mente as enormes responsabilidades.

-Não se preocupe, Rin-sama. – Miroku estava no outro segundo ao lado dela, massageando os ombros. Lembrei que precisava também de uma – Todo mundo vai esquecer logo tudo isso. Concentre-se nas eleições. E trate de colocar um lindo sorriso quando passarmos por esse povo ao sairmos daqui.

-Não vamos mais te deixar sozinha. Aquele _lobo_idiota nunca mais vai chegar perto de você. – Inuyasha tinha como sempre o lado protetor dele, trazendo também à tona o lado esquentado. Rin se dava muito bem com Kagome, bem mais do que eu, acho, apesar de sermos colegas da mesma turma. Machucar Rin era machucar Kagome – Não é, Sesshou... Hein?

Foi quando nos olhamos: sentado numa das poltronas, calmo, elegante, mais afastada de nosso grupo, totalmente absorto em alguma coisa, e eu me dei conta de que ele também _viu, _também _sentiu. _

Meu pai conta que percebeu que amava minha mãe quando ela segurou a mão dele pela primeira vez, e ele precisou de tempo e um espaço só para ele para entender o que acontecia. Demorou _meses _para ela entender, sempre se esquivando daquele singelo toque para não se assustar com o que sentiria.

E ele me falou que realmente assustava. Porque a perspectiva do mundo todo muda quando você abraça seus sentimentos. É arriscar. É perder. É ganhar. Meu pai contou que esperou muito, mas sempre esperou por ela. Apenas por ela. Ele me disse: amor de verdade espera.

_Sempre._

Vi Rin dar um sorriso travesso antes de acenar a Miroku. Aproximou-se dele, sussurrou algo e deixou todo mundo curioso ao fazer um aceno e se aproximar na ponta dos pés de Sesshoumaru. Miroku também chegou mais perto, tirando um _blackberry_do bolso e preparando a câmera.

-O que esses dois...? – Inuyasha parecia sem ar.

-Miroku é _correspondente_ especial da _Gossip Cop_. – falei sem tirar os olhos. Aquilo _parecia_ que ia acabar muito mal.

Vi apenas o _flash_ ser disparado e Sesshoumaru se dar conta da nossa existência na sala.

-O que ainda fazem aqui? – ele perguntou, sem parecer irritado, sem parecer nervoso. Não parecia ser realmente ele mesmo.

Acho que ninguém respondeu, porque logo nossos celulares estavam tocando. Tirei o meu, e antes de ver a mensagem, escutei Miroku soltar um dos comentários dele:

_-Gossip Cop_ na área.

Ficamos calados por menos de um minuto – e Sesshoumaru e Rin apenas nos observavam

_-Ohh..._ – escutei Kagome suspirar, e não pude deixar de sorrir e dar um suspiro forçado para acompanhar o dela. Era uma foto de Rin beijando Sesshoumaru, ele com os olhos dourados fixos num ponto no chão, ela com os lábios colados no lado direito da face dele. Abaixo, uma frase: _Em agradecimento por ser salva pelo lorde-cavaleiro?_

_Fofo._

-O que foi agora? – escutei Sesshoumaru perguntar e vi o sorriso largo de Rin.

Depois foi a vez dele de pegar o celular e tive uma epifania:

NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TAMBÉM SEGUE O _GOSSIP COP!_

* * *

><p><em>Nota da autora: <em>um outtake bem curtinho pra compensar a demora na atualização de _Um Caminho para Dois._ Estou um pouco enrolada com uma viagem e mudança de casa... E ainda tem o meu aniversário no dia 30, hahaha. Acho que só quando eu voltar de Sampa as coisas voltam ao normal.

Aos que acompanham minhas outras histórias/traduções: _**In a Different Light**_ está na betagem e vai ser postado assim que a Doks mandar o capítulo. _**Um caminho para dois**_ deve sair na semana que vem; _**Bokujun**_ teve um capítulo postado há duas semanas, e está caminhando pra reta final. Acho que por isso estou demorando tanto pra atualizar os outros, hahahah :)

O outtake é como uma lembrança pelos cinco anos que meu mundo ficou mais chato sem minha irmãzinha linda. Não é dia de festa nem nada. É só uma forma de fazer lembrar que ela gostava muito disto aqui, gostava muito de ler _Um Caminho para Dois,_ gostaria de ler o que estou fazendo da história agora.

_Sinto sua falta, Raquel :(_

Quem gostar do que leu, pode comentar à vontade :) Obrigada desde já!


End file.
